Where are you?
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Bella wakes up in the middle of the night, distraught to find that Edward is not with her. A note lies in his place to say he’s gone hunting but Bella is insecure that he’s left her again, what does she do? Post New Moon. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bella wakes up in the middle of the night, distraught to find that Edward is not with her. A note lies in his place to say he's gone hunting but Bella is insecure that he's left her again, what does she do? Post New Moon. Two-Shot._

_Authors Note: Okay, so here is a two-shot that randomly came to me whilst I was driving. Well, my mother was driving. I can't actually drive myself yet... Anyway, the idea expanded as idea's often do to produce this two-shot. I felt it needed to be split up because of its length, and to show a bit more of Bella's anxiety and desperation (I hope this chapter leaves you wanting the next)._

_Many thanks to Thats-So-Alex for her Beta-ing again. _

_Of course, I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. _

_Happy Reading:_

* * *

My terrifying dream came crashing around me as I awoke with a start, my vision blurry at first but finally settling as I focused on the patterns of my bedcovers – the swirls and curls of the black stitching on the purple fabric. As my breathing was just about to even out, it quickened when I realised there was no perfect creature kissing me and telling me I was okay; there were no cool arms to wrap around me tightly. Edward was not beside me.

My pulse increased and my tear ducts betrayed me as tears sprang in my eyes blurring my vision once more. He'd left me again. He'd broken his promise. He'd left me.

Just as the sobs broke out, and I curled myself into the covers to bury myself in the reality that had hit me again – I was not good enough – a rustling sound caught me attention. A small note lay where Edward should have been.

For several minutes, I sat, staring at the piece of paper with Edward's neat handwriting on it from a distance. I didn't read it. I _couldn't_ read it, yet. I needed to brace myself for the fact he'd left me again, despite all his promises, despite the fact that this time, he _knew _I would not survive the heartbreak.

But I needed to read it. I needed to see what was so devastating that he could not say in person, what words he could not voice. Was a paper goodbye better than a vocal goodbye? I blinked the tears away so my eyes were free to read:

_Bella,  
__I've gone hunting with Emmett.  
__This is in case you wake prematurely  
__Sleep, my darling,  
__All my love, Edward x_

The words provided both relief and fright – I was scared that if I fell back to sleep, expecting him to be there when I wake, that I would miss my chance to protest and convince him to stay. What if he _was_ leaving? He had, supposedly, lied before when he said he did not love me. What if he was lying now, telling me he was hunting, when in fact he was leaving?

All my insecurities came flooding back; all it took to spark them was for Edward to mutter something, for me to make a mistake, for something like _this _to happen and I was putty. My muscles were dead; my heart unstable, my tear ducts traitors. Only when I saw Edward would I know he was staying, and that he loved me. It was as if he had been waiting for time to allow an escape from the grasp of the pathetic human girl.

My cheeks stung with the bitter feeling of despair and loss, but I suddenly felt an urge of adrenaline. I needed to find Edward. If he was hunting, he would carry me back to bed, kiss my head, and tell me he loved me. If he was leaving, I could convince him to stay. If he'd left…I'd crawl up in my hole and wait for life to end.

Quickly, I scrambled out of bed and folded the note perfectly into quarters, inhaling the scent of Edward that was so faint it was almost non-existent. I hoped it was not a sign that, soon, he would be leaving me.

It seemed childish and silly, but I couldn't help myself. I slipped into some of the best clothes I had (still jeans and sneakers but a decent shirt) in an attempt to be the beautiful girl that Edward deserved. I brushed my hair, and applied a small amount of blusher to my paling cheeks. I had no time to do any more. With my feeble human speed, I needed as much time to find Edward. Beauty was something that had a limited enhancing factor.

I slid the note in my pocket, my cell on the bedside table, pillows making a Bella-shaped lump under the covers. Wouldn't it be easier to ring him? No, of course not. Phones allowed people to lie; allowed people a warning so they could run faster. I needed to see him – the shape of his eyes, the smile on his lips, his squarely shaped shoulders and the crescent shaped scar on his neck that you could only see when you looked closely, or when I traced my finger over the shape of it.

But then I was faced with a dilemma. How did I leave? My decision had to be quick as time was not on my side. Charlie would wake, surely, if I crept out the front door. I did not have the quick agile movements of a vampire. I decided I'd do what I'd seen Edward do so many times before. I'd jump.

I walked over to the window, and yanked it up hard. The night air bit at me and the cold rain was coming down in fine amounts. It reminded me to wear a coat which I swiftly picked up off the floor. The tree was positioned outside and I closed my eyes as I outstretched my arms, willing my finger tips to touch the bark. But they didn't quite reach.

Instead, I opened my eyes, took a deep breath and leapt from the window sill, touching the branch with my foot and clinging to the trunk with a pounding heart and tight grip. I lowered myself down, step my step, my sneakers scraping against the wood before I landed with a small thump on the damp ground below me.

Hurriedly, I viewed the drop that I'd just made and sighed thankfully that I'd done it successfully, and not tripped with my typical clumsy self.

My truck sat on the driveway, waiting to be driven to aid my search. But, and I would never admit it to anyone else, it was old and a little… cranky. If I started the engine, it would wake Charlie. He would not let me go 'gallivanting' off to find the boy who had broken my heart, especially when my reason for being so panicked was because he was not in bed with my like he was every evening. Charlie would have a heart attack…

It got worse and worse as the anxiety increased and my desperation to see Edward grew. The longing for him to hold me was so intense it was unreal. It may have seemed pathetic to anyone watching, yet I couldn't help my feelings. I'd been hurt before, and although I was putting myself out to get hurt again, my paranoia and crappy self-esteem egged me on to finding him.

With the truck still on the driveway, I decided I'd walk. But it took me all of ten steps forward in the dark and wet that I realised it was a death wish. If I didn't find him, I'd be lost. Without a truck, I'd probably die of pneumonia on the roadside. Then again, if Edward had left, that was okay, I guess.

The keys were still in my coat pocket from the last time I'd driven it, and I silently thanked whoever may be listening to my reckless thoughts. I unlocked the door, and slid into the driving seat. Closing my eyes and biting my lip, I started the engine that grumbled to life with a loud splatter. My foot was pressed on the accelerator within seconds, and I was driving along the road, praying that Charlie had not awoken. Thankfully, no light illuminated the house.

I didn't know where to drive to. I was guessing somewhere where Edward would hunt, but where was that? I had no idea where he hunted, and I guessed it was somewhere in the forest – a place with tightly knitted trees that my truck would not fit through.

But I drove to a place where the forest was in view, although the darkness prevented me from seeing clearly. Trees covered the entrance which I did not want to go into, for fear I would get lost.

Now I was out of the confines of my bedroom, I didn't know what to do. Edward's face seemed to fade, and my eyes sprang fresh tears. I pulled over on the road, and took my anger out of the steering wheel, accidentally banging the horn which let out a loud beep, scaring me out of my skin.

"Come on, Bella, come on." I muttered to myself, giving myself the encouragement I needed. I had to do this.

Turning the car around, I drove a little into the scarce part of the forest. It seemed stupid, and deep down I knew it was, but my mind was dislodged from the rest of my body. My heart needed Edward, and it was not listening to anything else, including the protests of my conscience.

When my truck could no longer be driven any deeper, I pulled the flashlight out of the compartment in the dashboard, and got out. The night was as cold as ice, but it was nice. The cold embrace was familiar, and my hatred towards cold things had been lost when it was replaced by my love for Edward, who was, naturally, cold skinned.

I let the wind remind me of my beloved, and encourage me to find him. I wondered if he could smell me, or if he was even here. He'd probably left the country by now… somewhere in Canada. But I had to keep walking.

Every step felt like I was getting closer and closer. The darkness around me was only enlightened by the headlights of my truck that I'd left on and my flashlight that shone direct light in the shadows of the night.

As I walked further and further, I thought of Edward and the undeniable love and passion I had for him. I needed him as much as air, no, more than air.

Dodging the large uprooted grounds that spread out from the trees, I kept my eyes on the floor, my palms on the trees to steady myself. Leaves fell from their branches, landing in my hair. The rain that managed to fall wet my hair and dampened my skin, magnifying the attack of the wind.

But despite all of this, I carried on walking.

If Edward _did_ leave me again, what would I do? Before, I'd been tricked into promising not to do anything reckless – I would not make that promise this time. Maybe if I didn't promise, he wouldn't leave. Or maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he was just hunting...

The darkness closed in around me but I was not scared. At least, I was not scared of the dark. I was scared, however, of not finding Edward. I had suffered both pain and misery, physically and mentally. If I had the choice, I would take the physical pain every day if it meant I would never suffer mentally again… if Edward would not leave. To fight with your own sanity for every minute was something that people should never have to experience. It was maddening, infuriating.

"Edward." I whispered weakly, "Where are you, Edward?" I sighed heavily, breaking at the end when tears corrupted my voice.

I got colder and the night, somehow, got darker. I wondered whether I should have just gone to the Cullen household – they don't all go hunting at one time. But it was too late for that now. I couldn't turn back now because I didn't know my way. I just wanted to know where he was… I wanted to know where _I_ was. Wasn't the only way forward?

Then I tripped.

Of course I tripped, I always did. I fell, face first, into the muddy ground that splashed my clothes and my face with icky spatters of dirt. My knee had been sliced against something sharp on the ground and I cursed aloud.

Despite the sharp, frosty weather that managed to penetrate through the tree canopy, I took my coat off and placed it hurriedly beside me. Uncaring as to any possible onlookers, I quickly yanked my shirt off, shivering as I sat in the mud in my bra and jeans, and chucked my coat back over my body which was covered with goose bumps.

I twisted the shirt I had been wearing tightly so it resembled something rope-like and wrapped it around my leg, blocking the blood flow tightly.

I hoped it would stop the scent attracting anyone.

But I'd acted too slowly.

* * *

_What did you think? Your thoughts and comments, please? That little green button is waiting for your attention!_

_To be continued... _

_Thanks for reading (and reviewing!)_


	2. Chapter 2

__

Authors Note: Wow, I was really happy with the response of the previous chapter! I'm really pleased so many of you liked it. I got a lot of story alerts, so could you guys please review? Your thoughts are very much appreciated :) So this is the final chapter of this two-shot.

_Thanks so much to Alex (Thats-So-Alex) for beta-ing. She is so awesome, really._

_I hope you enjoy, and please drop me a comment at the end._

* * *

A blur of a figure circled around me, but it was so quick that I saw nothing. My eyes tried to focus upon the shape but I couldn't strain my eyes as tightly as required. This thing was supernatural – no human could move so fast.

But then it stopped. And the dimples came to life, the dark curly hair, and the rippling muscles, the black eyes, the bared teeth?

It was Emmett.

Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, and he stared at me like food. He stared at me, but he didn't actually see _me_. He saw the prey that I was to him, not Bella his future sister in law.

His body lowered to my leg where I'd tried to stop the blood which had not worked. His hand hovered over the wound, not looking at my face, and I knew what he was about to do. To him, I was nothing but food. He did not recognise me. I had to get him to see it was me. _Emmett _would not hurt me. This thirsty vampire, however, would.

"Emmett!" I gasped and the mask that had been present on his face washed away instantly as I addressed him. His stature decreased in size as he shrunk up with disbelief.

"Bella?" He croaked through the throat that thirsted for me. His eyes narrowed with suspicion and his hands leant against a tree, causing it to crack under his weight.

"Emmett!!" A voice called, so familiar, and instantly my heart took off into the sky, as light as air, as fluffy as clouds. My bronze haired beauty ran towards me quicker than lightening. It was Edward. He hadn't left. He was here, with me, caring for me.

"Get away from her!" He cried, running through the trees with a whistle, as blurry as Emmett had been. The misshaped figure slammed into Emmett so hard, there was a bang that sounded like an earthquake, and when the two bodies his the floor, mud flew everywhere with a shaking of the ground.

"Get off me, Edward!" Emmett growled, lying underneath him, banging his fists against Edward. Each one sounded a gigantic bashing of rock on rock but Edward did not move, growling deep from the chest as he protected me. "I'm not gonna hurt her!" Emmett shouted. As if that was the magic key, Edward loosened his grip, standing slowly and moving towards me, arms outstretched to create a barrier.

"I'm sorry, Bells." Emmett apologised, bowing his head in shame before running off in the direction he came.

Edward stood in the same position for many moments before he finally let himself turn around to face me. But like Emmett, his eyes were black.

"Bella." He said neither a question nor an answer.

"Edward!" I breathed, my upper body collapsing against the foot of a tree, overwhelmed by the amount of relief that had washed over me. My heart was drumming so hard, and I knew he could hear it. He could smell the pulsing blood around my veins as I sat, helpless, on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He exclaimed, kneeling beside me and taking my face in his cupped hands. His blackening eyes shone in the light from my flashlight as they examined my face.

"I…I.. um…" I stuttered, but I couldn't explain. I couldn't tell him I'd been so scared he'd left me that I'd had to find him. He would think I was stupid. And then he'd blame himself.

"Bella?" He said his voice was so hoarse and scared that I didn't want to listen to him. His hair was filled with diamond-like droplets that coated his hair perfectly; his clothes were neat and pristine as always, and I wondered if he'd even been hunting.

"Umm…" I stuttered again, not getting the words out. Once again, my blood had caused a problem for the Cullen family. Only this time, it hadn't been Jasper, but Emmett. My fear only got worse.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, the only words I could say. He didn't realise how much I meant them in more than the context he had interpreted them; I was sorry for being so paranoid and not trusting him, I was sorry for hurting him by bleeding, I was sorry that I had ruined his evening. He deserved a life outside of taking care of me but I always managed to get in the way.

"Don't be silly, my beautiful Bella." He soothed, kissing my forehead. "Are you cold?" he asked, already removing his own shirt. I didn't even have time to answer as he handed it to me. But it wouldn't fit over the top of my coat.

Like the true gentleman he was, he turned around. I rolled my eyes, unzipping my coat and slipping on his shirt and let the scent of him cloud around me. I fastened my coat, protecting the shirt from any sources that may wash away Edward's smell.

"Does it hurt?" He asked his voice a little forced. Shrugging the stinging pain away, I saw his eyes roll and he leant forward to kiss my forehead again. His cool lips were exactly what I needed but the added coldness made me shiver involuntarily, which he quickly apologised for.

"Come here." He said, scooping me up in his arms. "Your truck this way?" he asked, inclining his head in a certain direction but I shook my head, which he knew meant that I didn't know because I was a stupid, paranoid human.

I felt silly, and embarrassed. I felt like the jealous girlfriend who stalked her boyfriend. But it was more than that. I needed to know he'd return. I needed to know that he'd come back to me. Waking up alone had shocked me senseless – it reminded me of a time when all I'd wanted was to feel him next to me, and for him to kiss away the bad dreams.

With the flashlight in my hand, I tried to direct him to the truck, but of course, he did not need the light. He could see perfectly, another reminder of our differences.

Eventually, we reached the truck after a silent journey of him kissing my messy hair over and over. He put me in the passenger seat before rushing round and getting into the drivers seat. But he did not start the engine nor did he move. He stared out of the windscreen into the dark depths of the forest in front of us.

"Why were you in the forest, Bella?" He asked, turning to face me, and again, his voice was crippled with worry and his eyes reflected my appearance; I was a mess. So much for looking beautiful…

His hand moved from the steering wheel to my hand, holding it between both of his. "Bella, it's… its two o'clock in the morning. Why were you there?" He asked again. I hadn't even checked the clock – without Edward, time was immeasurable.

His eyes bore into mine, and to avoid the pressurising look that was desperate for an answer, I moved mine to the scar on this neck. I saw it reflect the light delicately. But then my eyes moved to his abs, his muscles. He was perfect, but I saw other things too. I saw the small uneven bump at the bottom of his stomach that was minute; it only stood out because I knew the rest of him so well. He was perfect, with every imperfection about him, however minimal and infrequent they were.

When I'd finished admiring his bare chest, he lifted my chin with his index finger so our eyes met again.

"Bella?" He asked again, more firmly.

I removed my hand from his grasp and took out the folded note from the pocket of my jeans. He recognised it instantly, alerting me to that fact with the sharp intake of a breath.

"Bella, you came to the forest to find me?" He guessed and I nodded my head forwards with the tiniest movement which, of course, he noticed. "Oh, Bella, why?" He asked as his eyebrows rose with lack of understanding and incredulity.

"Have you hunted?" I croaked, which caused his face to scrunch up even more with confusion before he nodded his head slightly.

"Emmett and I were hunting, like I said. God, Bella, I was so worried. We'd just finished off some elk when I smelt your blood. Emmett didn't recognise it and ran off after you." He paused for a moment, his eyes closed in memory.

"I told you, Bella, what happens when we hunt. Frenzy begins; the thirst is unbearable yet cured at the same time. We aren't ourselves. It's not safe for you to be around us when we hunt." He paused again.

"I was shocked that I'd smelt you, and it took me a moment to realise that it _was _actually you. I thought you were in bed…" he shuddered at the thought. "I ran after Emmett, and you saw the rest." He finished and I moved my hand to his face. I'd put myself in danger with my own stupidity. Again.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I managed before my voice broke with emotion. I couldn't help as the tears came again, and I felt the salty water mixing with the dirt on my face.

"Oh, Bella, please, don't be sorry." He begged, lifting me gently and moving me onto his lap. My legs were squashed against the steering wheel, and Edward moved his weight to allow my more room, holding me close to his chest. "But, tell me Bella, why did you try and find me?" He asked, trying to lift my head again. I couldn't resist his gentle strength but as soon as he removed my finger from my chin, my head fell back into his cool, hard chest.

With a deep breath, I opened my mouth to explain.

"I woke up." I began, and his finger carefully wiped a tear away from my cheek. That single stroke made me forget my words and I stuttered a little before explaining the rest. I closed my eyes, remembering the horror I'd felt when I realised that my bed was missing my most beloved treasure. "I'd had a bad dream, and you weren't there. I was scared that you'd left me. It reminded me of when you left before, the nightmares and the loneliness. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I forgot to trust you, and I'm so sorry, Edward! I needed to find you. I needed to prove to myself that you were coming back, and if you weren't, I needed to win you back. I tried to look nice, but then I fell over in the mud. I'm so sorry Edward!" I sobbed into his chest, the tears trickling down my cheeks and his solid chest.

He said nothing, simply rocking me gently as I cried out my tears and emptied my hearts secrets that I'd promised myself I would never tell him. Already, within seconds, he was blaming himself.

"Shhh, Bella, _my_ Bella." He soothed, kissing my hair plentiful, over and over. In return, I puckered my lips and kissed his hard chest. The coolness on my lips felt good, and I closed my eyes enjoying him being there. "It's my fault." He said, and I sighed, knowing he'd blame himself. I'd known that, yet it was still a disappointment when he placed my stupidity on his own shoulders.

"Edward, it's my fault. I should have trusted y-" I began, but he cut me short.

"It's my fault, Bella - all my fault. You didn't trust me because I gave you no reason to trust me. I know time will only help you believe me properly again, trust me fully, if you ever can, but let this be the start. I'm not going anywhere." He said with definite promise.

But I continued to cry – not just tears, but mucus and splutters and red eyed sobbing. And he didn't say a word, just holding me in his arms, continuing to kiss me as I wet his stone-like chest. That was what I needed. I didn't want him to tell me he wasn't going anywhere, I wanted him to prove it. I wanted him, selfishly, to hold me forever and ever, with no ounce of self-hatred.

His little finger moved again to clear the fallen stray hair out of my eyes, but before withdrawing his hand from my face, he traced his way down to my chin, along my cheekbone and lifting it so he could kiss me.

"You had me so worried." He muttered. "The smell of your blood – it was… infuriating when I thought you were safe. I'd made sure you were safe." He ranted to himself more than me, trying to assure him that his irresponsibility was the cause of the possible disaster.

"Do you need to hunt again?" I asked, keeping the desperate want for him to stay with me out of my voice. He needed to hunt if I was going to stay alive, if being around me was going to be bearable. But he shook his head.

With a small squeeze, he moved me back to the passenger seat, and turned the keys that I'd left in the ignition.

The truck spluttered to life noisily, and I curled up in my seat, pulling Edward's hand from the gear stick to hold in my lap. He didn't protest, instead driving very skilfully with one hand, his movements to control the wheel and the gears quickly.

In minutes, we'd pulled up at home, and Edward quickly shut the engine off. No lights were on in the house, but my window was still open with my curtains flying viciously in the wind that blew up there.

"I can't climb the tree." I muttered quietly and Edward suddenly turned to look at me with wide black eyes and disbelief on his face.

"You climbed out of the window?" he exclaimed, and I nodded sheepishly.

"You do it." I defended which got me a sarcastic laugh.

"Bella, I can't get hurt! And you do realise you are the clumsiest person… ever!?" He asked. "And of course I go through the window. Your dad would kill me if I came through the door."

"I don't think he'd be too pleased if _I_ went out the door either." I added in a whisper as Edward looked at me with disapproving eyes.

"He'd prefer that to the _window!_" He sighed, getting out of the truck, appearing at my side in the blink of an eye, opening my door and lifting me into his arms. I felt so secure there that I wanted to nestle down and stay there forever.

He gently closed the door with a gentle nudge of his elbow, before locking the door. Jumping from the bottom of the ground, he reached the branch that I'd relied on to stop me from falling and climbed through the window with ease.

He lowered me onto the bed and moved to sit beside me. I unzipped my coat and threw it onto the floor where I'd picked it up earlier; I'd hang it up tomorrow.

"Hold on." I muttered, standing up and hobbling to the bathroom. I fished around in the cabinet looking for some antiseptic cream but before I found it, Edward came in.

"Let me." He said, directing me to the toilet seat where I sat on the lid. His wary fingers unravelled my decent shirt and the small gash was revealed.

"Edward, don't put yourself in pain." I said, holding up my hand and pressing against his flat chest, but it had no affect.

"Shh, or you'll wake Charlie." Edward warned, and I gave up, allowing him to lift my jeans up and find out the cream and bandage. He cleaned it first before applying the cream and rubbing it slowly over the wound. Wrapping the bandage carefully around it, he bent down and placed a soft kiss exactly where the wound was buried beneath the white bandage.

I inhaled sharply with his mouth so close to the blood but he misinterpreted my gasp.

"It's okay, Bella, I won't hurt you!" He said quickly, holding up his hand in surrender, thinking I was scared that he was going to get tempted by the blood. I wasn't. I trusted him. "I just thought that a magic kiss always made things better." He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't hurt yourself." I muttered, standing up and putting the cream back in the cabinet. "And if you really want to kiss me better, then you should think more carefully about what needs attending to."

With a small smile, he brought his lips to mine. I parted them slightly, allowing his tongue to explore my own, running it against my teeth. I was not allowed to do the same – his sharp teeth could tear my tongue, and become dangerous for me, obviously. I tried to squeeze his shoulders with my hands but I could only grip so hard. This was what I needed. This was what I lived for.

Eventually, he pulled away just as I inhaled deeply with my desperate need to oxygen.

"Bed, Bella." He demanded, taking my hand and leading me towards my own room, getting onto his side of the small bed, and pulling me into him.

He wrapped me in the covers my clothes still on, but Edward's chest bare. His arms cradled me, and I pushed my face into his coldness. My eyes tried to close but I would not let them. That was until Edward gently pushed his fingers over my eyes, closing them for me.

"Wait, Edward…" I began but I couldn't let the words fall of my tongue. My vocal cords tightened, making it harder for me to speak. But then I let myself say it. "Edward, are you going to leave again?" I squeaked.

"What?" he asked shocked and sounding a little... impatient? "Did I not tell you already?" He said with a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Why did you ask?" His index finger traced my lips very gently, and he noticed my heart beat quicken with a small smirk. Knowing that I could never answer with his body so close to me, he withdrew his finger.

"Erm…" I began in typical Bella fashion; a stutter. How could I tell him? "When you left before, it was for my safety because Jasper was tempted by my blood. Well, Emmett was tonight. Are you going to leave?" I asked again, and he shook his head.

"My darling Bella, listen to me and listen close." He said, pulling me so close, our bodies were almost connected. I could feel the coldness through the covers, and it felt so amazing. His arms tightened but I did not feel claustrophobic. I felt perfect. It made the possibility of being left alone even more crushing.

"I am not going to leave. I _cannot _leave. I will _not_ leave. I do not _want_ to leave. I could _never_ leave you. Not again." He said it simply with short choppy sentences, but every one of his words wrapped around me soothingly. But I didn't look at his moving lips.

Instead, I looked into his dark eyes. The truth was there. His eyes told me he would not, could not, leave.

But then Edward did something that only proved something. He kissed me with as much carelessness as Edward could – his lips crushing mine, and his hands moving over my back with a fiery passion that I longed for. He kicked his leg over me, and knelt with a leg either side of my body.

"I love you Bella Swan." He mumbled, lowering his head to mine, but as I grabbed his shoulders, he slipped off of me, falling back into the position beside me much to my disappointment.

"Sleep, my darling Bella. I'll be here when you wake up, forever and always. As long as you want me, I'll be here to kiss you, to make you feel safe." He whispered and I let my breathing even out, deep, calm, inhale then exhale. Sleep over came me as Edward continued his list.

"I'll _always_ be here to make you happy, to buy you gifts, to brush your hair, to give you what you deserve, to treasure you, to love you…"

I heard no more, but the list continued. The list continued even when his mouth stopped moving, and with his every movement he fulfilled a promise that had gone unsaid.

* * *

_So what did you think? I'm really happy with this, and I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

_Please review with your thoughts! I know you guys are reading, and they really make me smile!_

_Thanks for reading! x_


End file.
